Seafood Meadly
by MidnightxVixen
Summary: What lies ahead...love? Power? Demonhood? Will the team accept her or kill her. Its up to the unknown powers of another world to determine her fate. But its up to her to fullfill her destiny before someone gets hurt.


Seafood medley 

I don't own any characters except my own but if you feel that my characters match what you would like for your own story then fill free to ask me about using them. We'll work something out. Enjoy.

Here is the key:

That is thinking

" " This is speech

This is flash back

End of scene

Once again, enjoy

Well…I guess I was running away from something…I think my problems.

My past is different than yours I guess but how so, tell me.

I see and where are you headed?

That won't do little one and you know it don't you?

You belong here but you cannot stay for you are not ready for what is expected of you here.

Don't be sad, it's not as lovely as you may think little one. Now it is time for you to choose what you want.

It's not too hard of a decision young one.

Where would you wish to go?

What do you want to do?

When you grow what do you want to be?  
What will you use for protection?

Do you wish to be alone?

…I see…Yes…I understand but do you?

…Your journey will be hard but with the help of your friends you will find out who you really are and you will never be alone.

Understand me little one, you are stepping into dangerous waters if this is what you so choose.

Fine. Your path has been thought of and you will stick to it yes?

Farewell…WAIT!

PUT THE LITTLE ONE DOWN!

LITTLE ONE!

"Ahhhh!" She opened her eyes and looked around the room.

It was slightly illuminated with a night light to her bedside and a black light on her dresser. Sweat clung to her body like a cat suit and her hair was wet and uncomfortably hot.

"What was that…voice…that thing…?" She whispered softly.

"Must have been my imagination going off again…but I wondering of what's going on in my head."

She looked around the room and sighed.

"Spirit guides will you listen to me?"

Silence followed her voice.

"I know I can't see you but I would like you to listen to me. Anyway do you know what I dreamt? Do you think it was real? I don't understand all of the things going on in my head and out here. Strange shapes move around my room and I swear something follows me like a ghost wherever I go. Its freaks me out!" She looked around the room for an answer.

"I can't see you now…but I wish one of ya would give me a sign!"

In the corner of her room was a small dark figure that stood motionless in what little darkness was in the room and listened intently.

"Oh well…I still have my sanity…whatever's left of it."

With a soft sigh she swung her legs around and landed her feet on the rough carpeted floor.

"No matter I suppose…" She answered darkly.

"Nothing really matters do it?"

The figure danced with the shadows until it reached the window of her room. Slowly and carefully it opened the door like frames and jumped out into the night. She didn't notice it and went to the window.

"Damn old house. Windows can't even stay shut!"

She slammed the windows closed and scuffled back to bed.

Heavy purple curtains that were drawn to deflect the suns rays muted the morning sun. She turned in her bed a few times and yawned.

I need to go back to sleep…but school…school…damn do I hate it

She rolled out of bed and landed on the floor.

God damn it

Slowly she opened her door and walked down the cold wooden floors of the hallway in bare feet. Eventually she made it to the bathroom and did her routine which was shower, shave, cut, face wash, tooth brush, dry, make up, lotion, comb and brush, mint, and lastly over look. She turned her face to the side and admired her beauty mark on her left cheek; it accented her caramel skin and rosy lips. Light brown eyes looked back at her from the reflection and went over every pore of her face to find no blemishes or zits.

"Perfect skin. Ha! This place is the kingdom of health products."

With one last over look she walked back to her dark room and stretched.

"I'm gonna get use to this place after all."

After her full body stretch she opened up her closet and looked at her uniform. It was magenta all over with a short skirt and white stockings.

"One thing that bothers me about this place is the uniforms I mean skirts? Come on."

She ran her hands over her breasts down her stomach, over her sides, her hips, thighs, and bottom with a smile.

"Good thing I've got the body for it."  
Quickly she put on the clothes and took up her brown suitcase.

"All set and ready for action!"

On that note she flew down the stairs and out the door, into the sunshine.

"Mugwy mugwy! Bright light, bright light!" She shielded her eyes and hissed.

"Damn the sun and its abomination of light."

She rubbed her eyes and continued on her way down the sidewalk and out of the neighbor hood toward the city. There were many people walking up and down the walks and conversing in shops. She weaved through them all easily.  
"This is too much like school back in the old days."

Out of the hustle and bustle she went under a bridge and made it to school.

"Wow…what is this a rich school?"

The Jr. high School was enormous and very elegant. There were students milling about talking of politics and making up math equations for tests.

"I wish I wasn't so smart…"

Slowly she walked onto the campus.

All of the students glanced at her and whispered to each other.

Not even a full day and already I'm popular

The guys looked over her body and studied her wide hips and chest.

Yes fellas. Big chest, huge hips, thick thighs, and slim waist. Never seen an African American girl before? My, my, my, this school is gonna be fun

On the steps a red headed boy looked up from his book and locked onto her. She walked past him without a second glance and entered the school.

"Lets see here…. Japanese…. for the love of goddess how am I gonna get use to this."

He stood from his perch and put his book into his suitcase. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and quietly stood behind her.

"That sign must mean language…. something or math…or bears? Maybe even blue?"

"It means algebra II"

She turned around with a start.

"Where did you come fr.."

She stopped short of her sentence and looked at him.

Interesting. Long red hair…emerald eyes…deep eyes…muscular it seems and he smells like roses. Ultra sexy to say the least

He smiled and out stretched his hand toward her.

"My name is Minnimono Suichi (Sorry I don't know how to spell it)."

"Oh…Uh…"

She shook his hand.

"There ya go. My name is Lupe Breeana."

He smiled down at her.

"Hello Breeana…such an unseal name. Yet it is very beautiful."

She blushed and smiled. "Oh pesha! It's just a crap name. I hate it in essence. Anyway Suichi where do you think I go? I've got my schedule here and as you can see I'm an American hick trying to figure my way into your world. Mind helping me?"

Before he could speak a band of girls pulled her away from Suichi and growled.

"Step away from Suichi!"

"Yeah! Keep away from out Suichi."

She quirked an eyebrow at Suichi and he only shrugged.

"Hello uh…people." She sighed and pushed them away. "I am not here to take away your precious Adonis I'm just asking for directions. Is that a bad thing?"

The girls yelled out in a flurry.

"You have no right to talk to him!" "Yeah he doesn't even know you!" "Stay away from him you fake hussy!"

Breeana smiled and slammed her fist into the wall leaving an imprint. The girls fell silent and Suichi looked on. Studying Breeana. She calmly started at the girls.

"Well girls…I guess you think I'm a push over eh? Listen up chicken heads! If you ever such as breath near me I will come after and tear you limb from limb. And when I'm done you will die a gruesome and grotesque death under my hands. When they bury you I will be watching and when the ceremony is all over I will preserve you so that sickos may fuck your dead bodies."

The girls backed away and ran.

"She's nuts!" "Totally insane!" "Run for your lives!"

Suichi smirked. She is going to be liked my Hiei very much

Breeana yawned and pushed her paper on his chest.

"Help."

Its short. Why? My hands are cold and no I don't have mittens. If you want me to go on then review. Im not going to waste my time for people who don't even give me feed back.


End file.
